


Mine

by Ponda



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Explict, F/F, Futanari, G!P, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lisamanoban, Romance, Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, blackpink - Freeform, jenlisa, jenniekim, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponda/pseuds/Ponda
Summary: Just a book filled with jenlisa smuts. Involves g!p lisa/jennie.





	Mine

Taking off her own clothes, lisa thought that it was probably a good idea to take a quick shower before practicing for their new dance video. She removed the last clothing piece off from her hips, and threw it on the floor. 

Her semi erect cock jumped up, lisa giving it a small slap before regretting it after when she felt a pinch. She turned on the water, making it steamy hot and leaned against the wall. Not only did work occupied her own mind but, what occupied her the most was the thought of the girl she saw during the dance. She was a bit shorter than her, and she really loved how sweet and gentle she looked. But lisa knew she didn't have a chance with her because she was already taken by another guy, who looked like a total douche in lisa's eyes. 

She couldn't forgot that one step where she had to hold jennie while being behind her back, their bodies pressed together enough to make herself lose her breath. It obviously aroused lisa even more, causing her pole to rise up higher. 

"Dang it.. " She groaned on the white wall she laid on, trying her best not to touch herself. But it kept twitching and twitching, lisa biting her teeth before grabbing the tip and giving it a gentle squeeze. She moaned huskily and started to rub herself more, the image of jennie filling her mind. Dear, she wasn't even in her normal state now. No one knew about her having a member and such, and it seriously bothered her. There has been times when she secretly touched herself when it was break time. The only time someone almost found out was when jisoo opened the door without asking and got her pink lipstick. 

With her erection already being at full point, she started to rub herself on her 8 inch length. She tried not to make any noise, keeping the hot water falling on her pale skin. Her cock kept twitching from its tip, water washing away the precum that stuck onto lisa's hands. 

"Mmm... J-Jennie... If only you weren't with.. h-him i would've.. A-Ah.. " A sweaty lisa groaned, fucking against her hand as fast as she could. Her dark orange hair followed her moments, as she grabbed body soap and quickly applied it onto her cock. 

She started to go into a rampage, a bunch of dirty thoughts occupying inside her own mind. She ducked down and grunted on the wall, feeling her balls getting heavier and heavier on each thrust she gave her sensitive cock. "D-Damn you're so good...." She moaned. 

Lisa felt her balls tighten even more, feeling her stomach coli as she almost lost herself for a few seconds until someone opened the shower stalls. She immediately grabbed the white towel across the corner, covering her impatient dick. 

"L-Lisa?... Oh my god I... "  
The angelic voice sounded familiar to lisa, moving her eyes away from the floor and saw who it actually was. Her eyes widened and saw it was the same girl who she practiced with, which made her cock twitch under the towel. She gulped and smiled sheeplessly. 

"J-Jennie unnie! W-What are you doing here? I thought you already showered... " Her voice sounded higher than usual, leaning herself against the wall while the towel covered her whole figure. Jennie stared at her own body, staring down at lisa's bulge which lisa horribly could hide. She closed the shower stalls, getting herself in and without thinking twice she took the soap and gave it to the taller woman. 

"Lisa, we're both girls. I don't get why you're hiding yourself from me?" Jennie smiled, knowing exactly why the taller girl had herself covered up. Lisa could only look to her left, avoiding her dirty thoughts that could overwhelm her mind seeing how perfectly jennie's breasts were. She was quick to react once she felt a pair of hands take her towel off, tilting her own head up when her still erect cock pressed against something soft enough to make the brunette expose a small moan. 

Jennie gasped, only having her pussy a few inches away from the other girl's length which twitched and released precum once again. 

"So this is why... You were hiding yourself huh? To hide this gigantic cock of yours? This one cock I've been wanting to feel inside my mouth? Feeling it pound inside me?" Jennie admitted huskily, her smirk becoming more prominent. Lisa's cock twitched violently at her words, grunting as jennie pushed her body closer onto her own.

Jennie wasn't in her all 'innocent' mood, taking no hesitation and went to kiss lisa's heated body. Starting off with her neck, she gave her own partner tiny love marks before moving her lips towards lisa's wet chest. Lisa tried her best to push jennie of her, but of course her cock who wanted all the attention opposed that. She immediately gasped and brought her hands down jennie's pale shoulders feeling her lips down on her firm abs. 

Jennie loved the responses she was getting, proceeding her way towards lisa's erect dick which kept pressing against her own neck. The younger girl's small hands went to wrap around lisa's dick, staring at the bright red tip before giving it a small lick and putting all inside her mouth. She bit into the tip softly, resting her left hand against lisa's stomach. Meanwhile, lisa couldn't help but push jennie closer to her cock, causing jennie to soak more of it inside her wet yet burning mouth. 

"O-Oh...." Lisa choked on her own words, feeling her thick meat being soaked so quickly with jennie bobbing her head up and down her cock. Lisa rammed herself all the way inside jennie's mouth, grasping a large amount of hair when she hid her cock all the way deep inside the smaller brunette's throat. Jennie had no gag reflex whatsoever, bobbing her head towards lisa's burning cock. 

Lisa's testicles started to weight down on her, cock twitching against jennie's soft tongue and feeling it's quick pulse inside her mouth. Jennie hummed in delight, opening her eyes to lock hers with lisa's own lustful eyes. 

Giving her best shot, jennie sucked in such a rapid pace that she could feel the tip burst on her mouth, hearing lisa release a deep grunt before thick and sticky ropes of semen flooded inside jennie's throat. The smaller girl closed her eyes shut and swallowed every drop of cum, sucking a bit more before letting go and dropping flat on the tub. 

 

Lisa heavily panted, washing the leftover cum around her tip with the water coming down their bodies. Obviously lisa was still hard and a simple blowjob won't pay the price. Her dark chocolate eyes examined around the smaller girl's body, noticing how separated her legs were and showed her bright pink pussy. Jennie smirked once she caught her staring, standing up with her hands pushing lisa back into the wall. 

"J-Jennie.... T-This isn't righ-... M-Mmmgh.. " Lisa groaned, jennie jacking her off again before the taller girl quickly changed their positions, placing jennie up against the wall with her hardened cock pressed on jennie's swollen clit. Jennie gasped on how strong this girl was, which was no surprise that lisa was always carrying girls behind her back. Her hands gripped into her shoulders, lisa stroking her cock a bit more with soap and eyeing jennie for permission. 

"Fuck me with that cock, babe. I don't care about protection. Just do it." Jennie whispered into her ear, pulling her closer as lisa took no time and slammed her huge length into jennie's hungry cunt. 

"Shit!" Jennie groaned, her walls immediately clenching tight around lisa. She pounded into her fast and harsh, the burning tip pressing against the mouth of jennie's cervix. Lisa groaned loudly as she brought jennie even higher against the wall, gripping her hips tightly as she slammed her cock faster and rougher inside those soaking walls which made lisa bite her own lip. 

"G-God you're really loving that pussy huh? J-Just look at you! A-Ah damn!" Jennie screamed, nails digging deeper into lisa's pale shoulders. She could feel how quick the pulse felt on her pussy, loving how her cock fucked inside her as it pulled in and out. 

Lisa's own balls started to grow bigger and thicker, ready to bust all her whole thick ropes of living semen inside the petite's awaiting pussy. Jennie seemed to notice this, hugging lisa close as the girl below her went on a quick rampage making both the females release different sound which mixed into each other until lisa hit her point. Lisa gave one last thrust as her cock released large amounts of cum inside jennie's womb, jennie releasing her orgasm afterwards. Both of them kept ahold of each other, jennie resting her own chin on lisa's head. 

"H-Holy... My womb feels so full.. "  
She moaned her words out, lisa's heavy breathing against her wet neck. Lisa proceeded with a gentle smile, her cock starting to soften inside the petite's cunt. Jennie didn't mind about not using protection, nor her boyfriend because of course they never had anything serious. She giggled once she felt the taller girl's hands bring her down, cock sliding out and bumping down on lisa's legs. She helped clean leftover cum around jennie's thighs, pushing her against the wall this time and pressing their lips together. 

"If you wanna make a family with me you better leave that boyfriend of yours." Lisa said against her lips, sliding her sneaky hands on jennie's flat stomach. The older girl smirked, giving her a quick kiss on the nose. "I wasn't even planning on being with him, so you're in luck beautiful." 

Lisa grinned with filled excitement before grabbing the smaller girls chin, pressing her plump lips against jennie's small and bright pink ones. These two were by all means ready for anything awaiting them in the future.


End file.
